kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pick-Ups
The Pick-Ups is the 1st episode of Season 5 of Kids Incorporated and 79th episode overall. In this episode; the kids look for replacements for Kid and Renee. Plot Summary The episode begins with a performance of "So Emotional". The up-tempo song does little to mask the fact that Kids Incorporated desperately needed replacements to replace departed members Kid and Renee (Kid had left to be an exchange student in Africa; while Renee had gone to England to visit cousin Samantha); with Stacy taking the departures of her best friend and her sister especially hard. The remaining four cast members decide to step up efforts to find replacements. Fortunately for the band, they don't have to go far to find new talent; as a young kid named Kenny is performing "Get Outta My Dreams, Get Into My Car" on a street corner. The kids, suitably impressed, meet Kenny and invite him to join Kids Incorporated. Back at the P*lace; Kenny meets Riley and decides to join the band, and everyone seems happy ("There's No Stopping Me")...with one significant exception: Kenny's best friend and fellow street performer Devyn. Kenny realizes that the decision means an end to their performing together over the past two years and seeks to cheer up Devyn as decision time nears. After a little guilt trip on Devyn's part; Kenny decides to make a risky decision: sneaking Devyn into his first rehearsal ("Here to Stay"); leaving a group of impressed, if confused, kids noticing their mysterious new auditionee. However, Kenny's gamble may have not only gotten Devyn rejected but could potentially have led to his being kicked out. Decision time arrives; and the other kids have good news and bad news: The good news is that Kenny's still in the band...as is Devyn. The "bad" news: Rehearsals start immediately (Kenny and Devyn's reaction: "That's not bad news, that's totally awesome"); setting up closing number "Who Found Who". Kid Cast * Ryan Lambert - Ryan * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy * Richard Shoff - Richie * Connie Lew - Connie * Kenneth Wesley Ford, Jr. - Kenny * Devyn Puett - Devyn Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers * Dee Caspary * Nicole Cropper * Kimberly Duncan * Brian Poth * Gina Marie Vinaccia Songs * "So Emotional" (Whitney Houston cover; performed by Stacy) * "Get Outta My Dreams (Get Into My Car)" (Billy Ocean cover; performed by Kenny) * "There's No Stopping Me" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Kenny) * "Here to Stay" (Sister Sledge cover; performed by Ryan, Stacy, Kenny and Devyn) * "Who Found Who" (John "Jellybean" Benitez and Elisa Fiorillo cover; performed by Kenny, Devyn and Stacy) Notes * Due to the 1988 Writer's Guild of America strike; no writing credits are displayed during the 1988 season. * This is the first episode produced after Hal Roach Studios (which had co-produced the three previous seasons along with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Lynch-Biller Entertainment) merged with Robert Halmi Incorporated to form Qintex Entertainment (which was named after a now-defunct Australian company that purchased a share in the company). * With Michael Cruz out as music director; that role in 1988 would see a "music director by committee" approach with the job shared by John D'Andrea; John Valentino; Reggie Powell and MAGIC. Trivia * This episode marked the first appearances of Kenny Ford, Devyn Puett and dancer Kimberly Duncan. * As a result of Devyn Puett joining the Kids Incorporated cast; Connie Lew is now shown performing her own vocals. * This episode would be the last to give the departing characters (in this case, Kid and Renee) a plotline referencing what happened to their characters. * This is the first time Stacy and Riley appeared without Kid and Renee. * Renee and Kid are mentioned in this episode. * "So Emotional" is the only song in this episode where Kenny didn't sing lead. * Connie and Richie didn't sing in this episode. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 5 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes that Connie didn't sing Category:Episodes that Richie didn't sing Category:Season premiere episodes